Not Exactly Parents
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: The evening before Teddy's first year at Hogwarts. He thinks about the fact he never knew his parents.


****Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**  
>Notes: <strong>I haven't written much gen before, but this prompt interested me as I absolutely love Teddy. I hope you like it.

_Gen~~TL~~Gen_

Teddy knew he should be sleeping. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He would be started at Hogwarts and finally begin learning how to use his magic. From as long as he could remember, his godfather how told him all about Hogwarts, at least the censored version that all adults tell kids. As he got older, Harry began to tell him a little more about his adventures, that Harry's much younger children weren't privy to. Teddy always loved those talks. It was like Harry was filling him on a secret that only the two of them knew.

He knew Harry loved him, and he loved Harry very much. Sometimes though, he felt the absence of his mom and dad. When he was younger, he would always ask his godfather about his parents. Harry was very honest about not knowing his mother that well as they only had a couple of years knowing each other before her death, but even though Harry had only known his dad a couple years longer, their relationship was a lot closer. Harry told him about his father's year as a teacher and how his dad was the best DADA professor they ever had. He told him his dad was quite brainy despite being a Gryffindor, and many often compared him to Aunt Hermione due to that. He learned that his dad had a kind heart and loved his friends and family with his whole being. Although, technically, his dad wasn't Harry's godfather, he might as well of been.

When he wanted to learn more about his mom, he went to his grandmother, eventually understanding there was not much Harry could say, only really what everyone knew. He learned his mom was quite the talented auror, despite being a massive klutz. She fell in love with his dad and didn't care what anyone said. Lot of people were against their relationship; not only was his dad a werewolf, but there was a huge age difference. He knows his mom was really brave and like his dad, loved her friends and family with everything she had.

Teddy knew how wonderful his parents were and it made him ever sadder that he never got to know them. The stories make them sound like extraordinary people. Teddy understood that some of the stories were probably a little outrageous and not all that truthful, but Teddy chose ignore that tidbit.

He loves his Nana Andy and he loves Harry. He knows both love him very much. Harry always tries to include him when there are family things, but Teddy can't help but sometimes feel a little left out. He watches Harry with James and Albus, and tries to imagine if that's how his dad would have been with him. He watches Aunty Hermione with Hugo and again, wonders if his mom would have had the same soft touch and kind eyes that his aunt always has.

He wishes that he had more than just stories to go on. He wishes he could spend just one whole dad with the parents he never knew. He knows that nothing can come out of just wishing, but that doesn't mean he can just stop.

He tries to close his eyes and let sleep claim him, but it doesn't work. He gets out of bed, careful on the floor boards he knows to squeak. The last thing he needs or wants was his Nana coming into his room. He goes to his dresser drawer where he keeps his favorite pictures. There's one there of his mom holding him as a newborn. His dad is there too. In the picture both smile at the sleeping infant with happy eyes before turning to look at the camera, their contentment easy to see.

He wonders who he looks more like. With the special ability he gets from his mom it's hard to tell much of the time. He knows he has his dad's eyes and his mom's nose, when they've not being changed, but everything else seems to be a blend of his parents and he can't pinpoint what came from who.

His hand with agile fingers runs down the picture. It really does show a happy and loving family, despite the time of war. Unfortunately, it's a happy and loving family that he can't remember ever having.

There is no more time for these thoughts. He needs sleep; otherwise he will be no better than a zombie tomorrow.

Troubling thoughts follow him into his dreams.

_Gen~~TL~~Gen_

Teddy is at the platform; it's 10:30 and his Nana is clinging onto him. He knows she'll have a hard time with him gone, but he also knows his godfather will check up on her on a regular basis.

Arms encircle him in a tight squeeze, causing him to squeal like a little girl. "How are you doing? Excited to start your big adventure."

Teddy turns in his godfather's arms. "I can't wait."

With his eyes, Teddy can tell his godfather asked his nana to go away. When she's gone, Harry's green eyes are kind, in a way he imagined his father's eyes to be. "Listen to me young man." Harry might have sounded serious, but the quirk of lips makes Teddy understand that it was just for effect. "Your dad was a brilliant Gryffindor and your mom was an outstanding Hufflepuff. I don't care what house you're in as long as you make friends and are happy. You could be Slytherin like your grandmother or Ravenclaw like Aunt Luna, and I'd be one proud godfather. As soon as you can, I want you to write and let me know what house you're in. I won't be the kind who expects a letter every week, but don't forget you have a family who loves you and will like to hear what's going on with you and your classes."

Teddy smiled. "Do you think dad and mom would have liked to hear from me every week?"

Harry furrowed his brows, obviously a bit thrown by the question. "I think…both your dad and mom loved you and would have liked to know what you were doing in you classes, what were you favorite and least favorite classes, who you were making friends with, and other things along those lines. So yes, I think they would have liked to hear from you on a weekly basis."

"You and Grandma will get a letter every week; I promise."

Harry had tears fill his eyes, but Teddy realized they weren't ones of sadness. Even at only eleven, Teddy was one smart kid. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Harry." They squeezed tightly for a few more seconds before Teddy ran to hug his grandmother. That hug, although tight, was much gentler as Andy was more fragile.

Suddenly, with renewed happiness, Teddy jumped onto the express, going into one of the first compartments. He opened the window, waving frantically. Both Harry and Andy returned the waves, equally frantic.

As the express pulled away, Teddy sat back in his seat, a smile lighting up his face. He may not have the traditional parents and a part of him would always wish he had gotten to know his mom and dad, but he did have people who loved him quite fiercely. They weren't parents, but he was happy with them, and he knew his mom and dad were watching over him and were happy with them too.


End file.
